Laundry treating appliances, such as front-loading, horizontal axis clothes washers, typically have doors for accessing the treating chamber at least partially formed by a rotating drum. Such doors may include a cast glass window to enable observation of a laundry load as the appliance is operated. In order to maintain the moving laundry load away from the door and within the treating chamber, the window may be cast with a convex or “bubble” shape extending away from the inner face of the door and somewhat into the treating chamber when the door is closed. The thick, cast glass is typically expensive to manufacture, heavy, and occupies a substantial portion of the treating chamber that could otherwise be used for treating laundry.